And so Lithuania was taken
by feylep
Summary: Lithuania and Poland lose to Russia, and now the winner wants to take Liet with him... Pretty much what happens in the anime with certain alterations.


**This is my first fanfic about Lithuania and Russia. It is a scene from the anime, although slightly changed because I like it better this way :P  
****  
****Please note that I used google translate for the Lithuanian phrases, which is not very accurate...  
****Anyway, read and please write a review to tell me what you think! I would appreciate it a lot :)  
**Enjoy^^

~I don't own hetalia in any way~

* * *

The snow under him was cold and penetrating his bloodied military clothes, numbing his limbs and making him unable to move his muscles. It was the middle of winter and the cold was impossible to bear; Lithuania knew that he should run and take shelter, or make a fire, but he felt his arms too heavy to lift and the movements too painful.

He slightly opened his eyes. Poland was lying in the snow as well , near some fir trees, the white soft snow under him painted a crimson color.  
''Polska!'' Lithuania tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse and barely audible.

''Polska, Polska answer me!'' he cried louder, desparation criping in his voice. _No, Polska couldn't be dead, no he couldn't BE!  
_  
''Feliks!'' he screamed, at the verge of tears now. He made a gesture to get up, but pain shot throughout his body, making him wince.

'' I wouldn't suggest that, Mr Lithuania~!'' said a cheerful voice behind him. Toris froze;it was _him,_ he who had fought them,who had done this, _Russia. _He turned is head to face him.

The first thing Lithuania noticed was the Russia's large coat, which was stained in blood by the pipe he was holding. Blood dripped from the pipe to the ground and on the man's hands and clothes, but he seemed oblivious to the fact. _His blood and Polska's_, he thought and shuddered.

''You are in a bad state yourself. There's no reason to push yourself for things that don't matter anymore, da?~'' Russia said happily again. A big smile lit his face, though Toris noticed that his purple eyes remained dark, calculating, malicious. Shivers run down his spine, and terror overtook him shortly to be replaced by consuming rage.

''Get away from me!'' he hissed, and the hatred in his voice suprised even himself.  
''You did this to Poland! It's your fault that he's... that he's...'' he stammered and felt tears forming in his eyes again.

''He should have known better than to cross paths with me. You should both have.'' Russia said with an icy voice, the fake joy now leaving his face.  
''Though I'm sure he's not dead yet. At least for now.'' he continued happily again, as Toris was about to protest.

Lithuania removed his gaze from the Russian and stared at his friend. He was still unconscious ,with blood gushing out on his clothes and the snow from multiple wounds. The falling snow had started to cover him.

Worry consumed the Lithuanian- he had to get him somewhere warm, or he'd freeze, he had to get them both somewhere warm...  
He missed the dark calculating, thinking look of the Russian on him.

Finally, aware of his presence he turned his head. '' You beat us ,are you happy now? What the hell do you want? Leave us alon-''  
''You are coming with me~'' Russia said with a bin grin and tried to pull him up from the clothes

It took Lithuania a couple of seconds to realize what was going on.  
''Wait, _w-what?!'' _he shouted.  
''You look smart'' he said. ''You are going to live with me. Become one with Mother Russia~'' the Russian added and giggled, looking at Toris as if this was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Panic overtook the Lithuanian.  
''Ne! Hell, no! I'll never go with you!'' he screamed and tried to push the bigger man away with no success.

''Oh, but you will, my little Litva!'' he replied with a fake sad voice, while his violet eyes beamed with entertainment and malice. He pulled the Lithuanian up, ignoring his weak resistance and started dragging him, taking him away from Poland.

''Šiukštu (=don't you dare)!''the Lithuanian screamed and pushed away. However, without the support of the Russian the pain and his wounds made it impossible to stand up. He tried to walk away, but instantly screamed. The cold before had numbed his senses, but now his veins were filled with adrenaline and he could feel his torn flesh tearing up with every move, along with some shuttered bones.

He felt his legs bent and prepared himself for the fall, trying to raise his arms to protect himself- futile though. His arms felt like concrete, and he could barely move them.

_Alright_, he thought. _It's not so bad. I'll probably faint like Poland and then this freak will leave me alone. _  
- He shut his eyes, ready to take the pain, and then two were hands at his waist, holding him up.

''Ah, that was close, wasn't it?'' Russia's voice echoed, and Toris opened his eyes in surprise. '' Litva needs to be more careful! But don't worry. Now that you will come with me, I'll make sure that you are safe.'' he continued and hauled the younger man to his feet.

Rage consumed Lithuania again, and a slight blush coloured his face for being saved by the Russian. ''I told you I don't want your help! I'm not-''  
'' Oh, look at this... Little Litva, what happened to your arm?'' the Russian said with false concern, as if he hadn't heard. He gently touched Toris's shoulder, but the touch caused shudders of pain to erupt, making Lithuania wince.

The gesture didn't escape the Russian's attention, who continued gently patting the same location, causing even more pain.  
''It must be dislocated...'' Russia said with a sad smile. '' We need to get it fixed as soon as possible now, don't we?'' he continued and tightened his grip, making Toris release a sudden scream. '' It would be a shame if something worse happened to it, no ?'' he added, and his sad smile transformed to a vicious smirk.  
Lithuania stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and terror, before he felt himself getting lifted up.

The younger man tried once again to find an escape, but this time the Russian didn't give him this opportunity; he tossed him on his shoulder as if he was a doll, securing his hold of him, and turned the other way.

''No, no!'' Toris screamed.''Poland wake up, Feliks you have to help me, please, Polska I need your help!''

Tears were falling on his cheeks, for he knew that it was possible that his friend was unconscious, and even if he wasn't, there was little he could do against Russia at this state_. He could even be...no no I will not think of that! Feliks is alive, he has to be! _he thought, but the fear and despair grew larger in him, paralizing him.

He and the Russian had already crossed a great distance now- soon he would not be able to see Poland anymore.

Just before he started struggling screaming his name again though, he heard a familiar voice.  
''Liet, is that you?'' Poland said sleepily, slowly regaining consciousness.

''Polska, yes, yes!'' He replied relieved. He saw Poland get up on a sitting position, slowly so as not to open his wounds.  
'' Polska help me, Russia is taking me and I can't-''

'' Wow, Liet your face looks hilarious right now.'' Feliks added and placed his hands under his chin, as if enjoying a show.

Lithuania froze. It felt as though someone had poured cold water on him when he least expected it. New tears were forming now, tears of betrayal.  
'' Poland ,why..'' he whispered, and his eyes were open wide, a mix of shock and dread on his face.

He had finally stopped struggling, and now let himself be carried by Ivan, his new master as it seemed. Snow fell on them as they walked, silent, relentless, and a deep silence covered them. Only a small cruel laugh could be heard occasionally, a laugh that made Lithuania shudder.

He made no gesture to leave though, not anymore. It was pointless. Plus, he had nowhere else to go now. This laugh- he would just have to get used to it.


End file.
